Is it love?
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Someone comes to Seattle at the end of season 1...     My first story. Hope you like it. :D
1. Prologue

I own nothing, it all belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

I only created Amelia Montgomery-Shepherd, who you hopefully like.

* * *

_**Is it love?**_

**Prologue**

"Hi, I'm Amelia Serena Naomi Savanah Montgomery-Shepard and you must be the slutty intern, who screws my dad."  
Derek couldn't belive that his 16 years old daughter just said this to Meredith.

Meredith looked at her in shock: "Dad?"

"Yeah, you know … he had a life before Seattle with me and my mom, who is his wife, in Manhattan."

Meredith couldn't belive that, he was her McDreamy he couldn't be married and have a daughter, she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Meredith…"

"I don't want to hear it… I think I… I just go", she said and left.

"Does your mother know, that you're here, Ami."  
Amelia looked at her father and laughed: "Of course, she doesn't know, she wouldn't have let me go."

"You should call her."

"No."  
"Ami!"

"But you could call her."  
"I will not do that."  
"Then she will become a shock, when she notices I'm not at Jen's house."  
Derek looked at her mad: "YOU WILL CALL HER, NOW!"  
His daughter glared at him: "No, you can't say me anything! You left! And before you left, you were never home! I just … I couldn't believe, that you have someone new here in Seattle, but obviously this was right. So congratulations to you 12 year old. I will leave with the first plane tomorrow! So don't call mom, she won't notice, because I told her I had a sleep over at Jen."

Before Derek could say anything, his daughter got in a cab and left.

Derek sighed; Ami was so much like Addison. He put his mobile from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Addison, it's me Derek. We have to talk."

* * *

So, you liked it? Didn't like it? Should I go on writing?  
Tell me...


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews of the prologue.

Here's now my first proper chapter. I hope the english isn't that bad. I tried my best. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Derek, hi. Why are you calling?"

"Do you know where our daughter is?"

"What? You are calling me to ask me where our daughter is? You can't be serious about that."

"Addie, just answer."  
Addison sighed: "She's at Jen's house, they have a sleep over."

"Addie, she isn't there. She just arrived a few hours ago."  
"WHAT? You're telling me that my daughter is in SEATTLE!"

"Yeah! OUR daughter is in Seattle…", he stopped, "why do you know I'm in Seattle?"  
"Derek I …. Richard called."  
"What? Why did he call you? He promised me that he wouldn't call you."  
"You will get a TTTS tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know … he wants you to do it. Right?"  
"Yes."  
"Your on your way?"  
"Yes."

"Did Amelia know that?"  
"I only told her I would go to Seattle because of a TTTS, but I didn't tell her, you were there. Derek listen, I know you hate me and I think you have every right to hate me, but she's your daughter, your little girl. She was so upset … and you didn't even picked up the phone. I thought that even if you didn't want to talk to me, you would talk to her, but you didn't. She's … you know her … just make sure that she's ok. I will talk to her, when I arrive. You know where she is?"  
"She just left a few minutes ago."

"She will be at some hotel, try some fancy hotel … maybe something with five stars. Don't let her go back to New York, we have to talk about that. I am so sorry Derek about what happened and…"  
But Derek didn't let her go on speaking: "You know, I have to go. I'll take care of Ami. See you tomorrow", and before she could say anything he hung up.

Meredith sat on her bed and was sobbing. Christina just arrived.

"Hey Mer, what happened?", she asked and sat down next to her best friend, but Meredith sobbed so hard, that she couldn't answer, so Christina went on asking, "Something at work?", Meredith shook her head. "Something with your mother?", again Meredith shook her head. Christina sighed and asked, "Something with McDreamy?"

Meredith looked at her and said, "He can't be serious I … she just arrived and looked gorgeous with her perfect red curls, tall, skinny and a tight dark denim and a black shirt with a blazer. She should have braces and pickles in her face…."

"Mer, what are you talking about?"  
"He has a daughter."  
"Oh…"  
". I … she was just, the first thing she told me was "Hi, I'm Amelia Serena Naomi Savanah Montgomery-Shepard and you must be the slutty intern, who screws my dad.", which teenager says something like this? And after that she told me that her mother is his wife. This isn't fair!"

"Mer… I'm sorry about that, but come one… maybe his wife is … ugly."  
"I don't think so. If you had seen his daughter, you wouldn't think so. She looked a bit like him, but there was definitively some other beautiful person involved by creating her."

"Oh come on Mer… don't do that. Did he talk to you?"  
"No, I went away."

"Maybe you should talk to him. I mean… he obviously left his wife…"  
"Yeah…."

"You sleep now and tomorrow you will talk with him about that", Christina commanded and Meredith couldn't do anything but nod.

Meanwhile at Joe's.

Amelia wanted to go to her hotel, but she didn't want to be alone, so she went to some random bar. She sat down at the counter.

"Hey, can I have a beer?", she looked at the barman.

Joe looked at his new guest: "Don't you think, your too young to drink beer", Amelia only sighed, "but I could give you a coke", he added, when he saw her sad face. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand that this girl looked so sad. She smiled at him: "Yeah sure. By the way, I'm Amelia."

He smiled back: "Joe", he said and served her the coke.

Alex, Izzie and George were sitting at one of the tables.

"So you know what happened?", Izzie asked George.  
"No, Christina didn't say anything, only something about Shepard and Meredith. Don't know… whatever this is getting old, they fight, they get back together…"

Alex didn't hear anything of what Izzie or George said, he watched the girl at the counter. She really looked damn beautiful. She had long red curls, was really tall and skinny. He stood up and went over to her: "Hey!"

She turned around: "Hey."

"So… you're new right."  
"Yeah… I …. I'm only here for a visit and will leave tomorrow."  
"Oh", he sat down next to here, "why are you here? I mean … you aren't even old enough to buy alcohol."  
She shrugged: "I don't like to be alone and the visit didn't go very well, so I'm here."  
"What about your parents?"  
She laughed: "My father left my mother and me a few month ago and before that he was never home and my mom is … miserable and at home and doesn't know I'm here and I hope she never finds out, because she would kill me, if she knew."

"I'm sorry about that."  
"No, don't be … I live in New York and you live in Seattle… I should be sorry… is it always that rainy here?", she said and laughed.

Alex laughed too: "Most of the times. By the way, I'm Alex."  
"Amelia."

"So tell me, what are you doing when you aren't in a bar."

"I have to go to school, but most times this isn't that bad and I play the piano. I really love that. I played with the New York philharmonics orchestra a few months ago, that was great."

"So you're pretty good."  
"I try my best. What about you?"

"I'm a surgeon", Alex answered and Amelia sighed, "Just like my parents."

"Oh, come on. It isn't that bad. I'm a nice guy."

Amelia giggled, "Yeah maybe, but you're too old for me."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, I know, but we could be friends."

Amelia smiled at him, "Yeah, friends are good, but I better go now, because I have to catch an early flight back to New York tomorrow."

"Wait, I'll bring you to your hotel. You shouldn't go alone."  
"Thanks."

The left Joe's together and Alex drove Amelia to the Archfield and was astonished, "This is your hotel?"

Amelia shrugged, "Yeah, when my parents and I visit Seattle we always stayed here, so it was the easiest to get a room without many questions."

"Your full of surprises Amelia", Alex laughed and Amelia smiled, "Yeah. That's me. So goodnight Alex, it was really a nice evening", she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Alex wrote his number down, "If you need something… maybe a ride to the airport or someone to talk… call me."  
"That's nice Alex. Thanks. I'll call you, when I'm back at New York. You know I'm a New York girl. It's really too rainy here in Seattle."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, but you get used to the rain."

"So, it was nice to meet you."  
"The pleasure is on my hand", he said and laughed. They gave each other a hug, before she left the car. Alex was astonished, normally he wasn't that nice, but this girl became this one evening something like a little sister to him. He shook his head and drove home.

Amelia entered a little while later her room, when she turned on the light she nearly jumped in surprise. Someone was sitting at the armchair in her room.

* * *

So, what do you think?  
Liked it?  
Didn't like it?


	3. Chapter 2

I'm so inspired in the moment. So the new chapter is already finished.

Thanks guys for the reviews. I love reviews :D :D :D

So please go on reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

„Dad? What are you doing here? "

"Where were you?"

"Not your business."  
"I'm your dad Amelia."

"Yeah sure, maybe 3 years ago, before you stopped coming home", Amelia said frustrated.

"Ami", Derek sighed, "I'm … your mother comes tomorrow."

"I know. She said in the morning she will go to Seattle for a TTTS, but she didn't tell me you were here, but I heard her talking to Richard."  
"Ami… I'm … sorry, I should have taken your calls."  
"Yeah, you should have."  
"I just …" he looked at his daughter, "you know… you're so much like your mother… it's just… difficult."  
Now Amelia became angry, "You think this is difficult? Oh my god, you sent Marc always. I mean sure he's my godfather, but not my real father, but he was more than you the last year. You were barely home and you sent Marc for my birthday, for mom's birthday, anniversaries. Are you really surprised? He cared, but you … you didn't, you're only interest was the hospital and mom was … you know her, she would never tell you that, but she was damn unhappy. You forgot her birthday. Marc didn't forget it. He came and donated her jewelry, but this isn't his job, this is yours, but weren't even there", Derek interrupted his daughter, "Do you really think what your mother did was right?" Amelia began to become more frustrated, "No! But I understand it and maybe it's not only her fault. Did you ever think about this?"

Both fell in silent.

"You should go now. I'm tired. Don't be worried. I will cancel my flight back, will fly back with mom and will be at the hospital tomorrow, when mom arrives. You know the time?"  
"She sent me a text, that she will be and hospital around 10 am."  
"Ok."  
"Ami…"  
"No just… I'm really tired. Let's talk about that tomorrow."

Derek stood up and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead: "Call me, when you need something. I put my new mobile number and address on the counter."  
"Ok. Night dad."  
"Ami, I'm really sorry what happened… and you … you were right. I should have picked your calls", Amelia only nodded, "So night sweetie. See you tomorrow at the hospital", Amelia nodded and Derek went to the door, but before he left, he turned around looked at his daughter and told her, "I missed you Ami. You're the best thing that ever happened to your mom and me. Don't forget that", Amelia sent him a little smile, before he left.

When Derek left the hotel he was thinking, maybe leaving New York wasn't one of his best choices; he couldn't stand to see his daughter sad and mad with him. He went to his car and drove to his trailer. When he came there he had to laugh. Addi and Ami would hate it. He could imagine their faces, and one of them would say "You live here?" Maybe he should show them, only to prove that he is right.

The next morning came to fast.

Amelia overheard her alarm clock, so she only had 30 minutes to get ready before she had to leave. She looked at the mirror; she wore a Dolce & Gabbana jeans skirt, a green top with a matching blazer and one of her favorite Manolos. She left the hotel and arrived a few minutes later at the hospital.

Alex Karev was really busy this morning. He worked with Dr. Shepherd and he had many patients. He was really relieved that he had around 10 am a little break. He saw her enter the hospital, the girl he met the night before, Amelia. She saw him and came over. "Hey, nice to see you again."  
"Hey. I thought you would leave Seattle this morning."

"Yeah, that was the plan, but it had to be changed. So I'm still here", Alex smiled at her, "so you work here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool. What are you working on?"  
"I'm working today with Dr. Shepherd, he's head of neurosurgery and he has an interesting case today and… you know it's not this interesting when you're not a surgeon. You want a coffee?"  
"Yes, please. I'm starving. I woke up to late and only managed to get ready, before I had to leave the hotel. So I love coffee."

They went over to the coffee-store, "I'm drinking a cappuccino and for the sweet girl next to me …"  
"A vanilla latte, please."  
The got their coffee and sat down in the entrance hall of SGH. The talked and were having fun and laughed a lot. A little while later a gorgeous red head entered the hospital and heard a familiar laugh. She turned around and saw her daughter sitting with some doctor, who was clearly too old for her 16 years old daughter. She sighed, she was still a little pissed, that Amelia left New York without telling her, and went over to them.

"Hi. Shouldn't you work?", she glared at the doctor and her daughter.

"I'm …", Alex started.

"And by the way, you really look too old for my daughter", Addison hoisted her left brow and looked Alex over.  
"Ohh... I ..."  
"Oh, come on mom. Don't be silly. Alex is a friend."

"A friend, who is much older than you Amelia. So I have to work and you Amelia go and see your godfather", she looked at Alex, "Can you lead her to Richard Webbers office?"

"Sure Dr. ...?"  
"Montgomery-Shepherd."

Addison gave Amelia a kiss on the forehead, "We will talk about this later", she looked at her daughter and Amelia know this look, it was never good, even in her childhood her mother only looked at her, when she was really mad with her, " Say hi to Richard. I will come later, when I checked my patient and will hopefully bring your father."  
"Ok", Amelia said and Addison left.

"So, that was your mother", Alex started, "Yeah. That's here. Sorry she wasn't very nice to you, she's mad at me, but hey I'm still alive that is positive."

Alex smiled at her, "Yeah. And the chief is you godfather? Really? Who are you?"

"You want the whole or the short name."  
Alex thought a little moment, "The whole."

"Ok, but I warned you. So my whole name is Amelia Serena Naomi Savanah Montgomery-Shepherd."

"Wow, you're parents were really creative by naming you."  
"Yeah, Naomi and Savanah are for my godmothers. I'm happy that they didn't add Richard and Marc to my name. Most people only call me Ami or Amelia. They only say the whole name, when they are really angry."

"So are you ...?"  
"... The daughter of your boss? Yes. We should go, because I don't want to get my mom really mad. She isn't much fun than."  
Alex only nodded. He was a bit shocked. She was his boss' daughter and her mother was one of the best looking women he ever met. He went to Richard office on the way Alex got paged, "I have to take this, but the office is over there. So see you later."

"Yeah. See you", he went away and Amelia turned around, "Alex?" He turned around and looked at her, "Sorry for not telling you I'm your boss daughter, but I didn't know that he's your boss until the morning and ..."  
"Ami, it's ok. It's not that bad, I'm not mad at you."  
"Thanks. See you later", she gave him a hug and went to Richard's office. Alex looked at her. When it would be another person, he would have been mad, but he simply couldn't be mad at her. She shrugged his head. This was really strange, but he got a connection to Amelia the first moment he saw her, but not a love-connection more a baby-sister-connection. He really liked her as if she would be his baby sister. He remembered his pager and went searching for Dr. Shepherd.

Amelia knocked at Richard's office door.

"Who's that?", she heard his godfather say.  
Amelia opened the door, "Hey Uncle Richard."  
He smiled at her, "Ami! Hey! Come in! So good to see you. How are you?"  
"Ok. What about you?"  
"A lot of work, but it's ok. You should really visit more often, every time I see you, you look more like your mother."

"Yeah. Everybody says that."

"So, you arrived in the morning with your mother?"  
"Actually I arrived yesterday, alone."  
Richard hoisted his left brow, "Did your parents know that?"  
"Actually ... no ... they aren't really happy about that."  
"You just left New York without telling anybody?"  
"Uncle Richard hears me out. Dad just left New York and didn't even pick up his phone. He didn't even want to talk to me. I hate this. I hate how it became the last years. Dad was never home and ... we used to be a happy family", she looked up to her uncle.

"Ami I know, but I also know that your parents will survive this. They survived everything, they're Addison-and-Derek", Ami smiled at him, "So tell me how's school."  
"Great. I'm top of the class."

"Never expected anything less. And the piano?"  
"Good. I played with the New York philharmonics orchestra a few months ago. Everybody was there mom, Savi, Marc, even Naomi and Sam came from L.A., it was great."  
"You played Debussy. Right?"  
"Yeah. One of my favorites."  
A few minutes later Addison and Derek arrived at Richard's office.

"Richard hi", Addison said and smiled at her former mentor.

"Addi, hi", Richard smiled and gave her a hug.

"Richard, could we have a word with our daughter alone", Derek asked.

Richard nodded and said quite to Derek, "You should talk to your two girls. You need them. Just make sure they will stay, because I ... I like Addi and it would be good to have you here ... all of you."

Richard left his office and let the Shepherds alone.

* * *

So I had to make Claude Debussy to Amelias favorite componist, because he's my favorite componist.

I would love a lot of reviews.

So please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for all reviews.

Here's my new chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Amelia asked her parents.

"Amelia you left New York without telling me", Addison said angry  
"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry."  
"Ami, you can't just go to Seattle, because you heard a phone call between your mother and Richard and leave home without a word", Derek added.

In this moment Amelia got really angry, "No? Because it is what you did. You were never home for month, than things went rocky and you left mom and me without any word. We didn't know for month where you were. You don't tell me about leaving, because it is what you can do best. Where were you all the years? You were never home. You left us years before you really left New York. I played with the New York philharmonic orchestra, everybody was there … only you, my father, were at the hospital, because a god damn patient was more important than this. Hell, even Naomi, Sam and Maya came the way from L.A. … and you couldn't make your way from the fucking hospital. You know what, I don't care, because you didn't care for years. You wonder why it was Mark? You really wonder? He was there! He was more a father to me than you were. He was more a husband to mom than you were. You sent him always! Anniversaries, birthdays, whatever … so know what. I will go back to New York tomorrow, because there are people who care and I really hope that mom will leave with me", she glared at her dad, turned around and left the office. Both Addison and Derek were stunned about what happened.

"Wow that was …", Derek said after a while.

"Unexpected? No Derek, it wasn't. She missed you so much. You know her, she was always you little girl, but when you stopped coming home, she went miserable. She never complained or something like that, but … she throw herself into work, she played the piano for 5 hours a day, she went out, she did everything not to think about it. She's like you. Derek, I know sleeping with Mark was … was one of the worst ideas I ever had, but … she's right. He was there all the time. I'm really sorry about what happened and I regret it and if I could, I would turn back time, but I can't. We have three options know and it's your turn. So Ami and I could leave with the first flight tomorrow, you could come with us or we could all stay here both as a family", she gave him some papers.

He looked at it, "Divorce papers?"  
"I will sign, if you sign. Your decision, but I really want to make it work.", Addison had tears in her eyes, "Our flight will leave tomorrow at 7 am."  
"What about your patient?"  
"I will operate in a few hours and when there are complications I will come back and help, but I don't think I can stay here, when you're with your girlfriend, your Anti-Addison. So … I will search for our daughter and you should do some thinking … so see you."  
She turned around to leave.

"Addie, wait", Derek grabbed her arm, "Addie you can't just do that … decide like this."  
"But you have to. It's me and your daughter or you little girlfriend. I just … I told you when you sign, I will sign without a word."  
"But Addie, it's been …"  
"Don't … just don't … I'm … a good surgeon, a good mother and … maybe I wasn't the best wife, but I want to make it work. But I don't want to be with someone, who doesn't want to be with me, Derek.", she looked into his eyes, "Just decide."

She wanted to leave again, but Derek pulled her into an embrace and kissed her like he hasn't kissed his wife for month. Hell, he missed her, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Meredith was nothing like her. Addison was right. Meredith was his Anti-Addison. The kiss was beginning to heating-up, when Addison abstracted herself from the embrace.

"We can't go on like this. We can't go on like that. If I can make a wish, don't take it back(1)", she just said and left and left Derek stunned and alone in the office.

Meanwhile Meredith told Izzie and George about what happened last night.

"He really has a daughter?", Izzie asked confused.

"Yep", Meredith nodded, "never met a girl, who was arrogant like her."

In this moment Alex arrived, "Who's arrogant?"  
He sat down next to Meredith.

"You didn't hear it. McDreamy has a daughter. She arrived yesterday and told Meredith a slutty intern, who screws her dad", Izzie answered.

Alex had to laugh, it sounded so much like Amelia. He could imagine her saying that.

"What's so funny about that?", Meredith asked.

"It's funny… a 16 year old said something like that… that's funny."  
"Hahaha. She's really Satan's child", Meredith said.

Alex stood up, "Don't you dare. Do you even know here? What would you say in her situation?", he said angry.

"Alex, I'm …"  
"No, don't. By the way his wife arrived a few hours ago."

"WHAT?"

"She's beautiful, a red head, just like her daughter."

"Alex. What are you doing?", Izzie asked.

"I'm … "

In this very moment Amelia arrived, "Alex, hi. Can I talk to you for a moment?", she looked at him and he saw that she felt miserable. He stood up and said, "Yeah sure. Let's go out of the hospital", he smiled at her. They left.

Izzie looked at Meredith, "Was that…?"  
"Yeah."

"Wow. She's really … she looks beautiful."  
Meredith looked at Izzie, "You're not really helpful. You know that?"

"Sorry."

Alex and Amelia sat down at a bench in front of the hospital.

"What happened?"  
"I screamed at my dad", she looked at Alex.

He had to laugh a little, "Really?"

"Yeah", she looked at him miserable, but he started to laugh, "Sorry Ami, but this is … his face had to be great." Amelia started to laugh to, "Yeah. It was really … he didn't expect this."

The laughed for a while and it was healthy for Amelia, but then she started to sob and cry. Alex didn't say anything. He just pulled her in a embrace and tried to comfort her, "Everything will be alright Ami."

She looked at him, "No, it won't. Mom and me … we will leave Seattle tomorrow and I don't think he will come with us."

"Ami, I …"  
"No, don't. It's not your fault."  
"You want to tell me what happened in New York."  
She shrugged, "He was never home and … mom and I, we both became miserable. He always sent Marc. His best friend to look for us and one night… I don't know why, but mom was really miserable. It was their anniversary and she spent hours to prepare everything. She came back from work really early. I went to a friend, because I really didn't want to bother them by whatever they were doing. I came back the next morning and … our brownstone looked … different. A few of her designer clothes were dirty and lying on the floor and she sat on the stairs and didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do, so I called dad, but he didn't pick up. Then I called Marc and he came and we put her into bed, she doesn't want to go to her and dad's bedroom, so we brought her to the guest bedroom and Marc, he … he told me, that something happened between him and mom and I … I don't know. He left and mom became better. She said that, but she missed him and I don't know… it's just … I wish I could forget this, but I can't so… we will leave tomorrow."  
"Ami, I'm sorry about what happened."

She looked at him, "I'm glad you were one of the first people I got to know in Seattle. I like you. Your like a big brother."  
He smiled at her, "Yeah and you're like my little sister. So, normally I'm not that nice, but I like you to Amelia and I will be sad when you leave tomorrow."  
"We can call."

"Yeah, sound good."

In this moment Addison arrived, "Ami, I searched you everywhere."  
"Sorry mom."

"So… maybe it would be the best, if you go shopping?"

"Shopping on my own is boring."  
"I…"  
Alex jumped in and said, "I could go with her Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. My shift you ended a few minutes ago."  
Addison looked at him skeptically, "You sure?

"Yeah. What do you think Amelia? Shopping?"  
"That wasn't a real question. Right?"

Addison looked at Alex relived, "Thank you Dr…"  
"Karev"

Addison gave Amelia her credit card, "Here you go. Have fun and Ami don't forget to stop and eat."  
"Yeah mommy", Amelia said ironic.

Addison left and went back to hospital. That Karev-guy seemed to be ok and she didn't want to leave Amelia alone, but she had an op. He seemed to be a friend to her. So she hadn't to care this much.

When she entered the hospital, a young surgeon came up to her, "Dr Montgomery-Shepherd?"

"Yeah."  
"I'm your intern for the op. I'm Izzie Stevens."  
"Ok. So Stevens you know the patient?"  
"Yes."  
"So go prepare her. I will be there in a few minutes."

"Sure", she left and went to the patient. She didn't know why, but she liked her. She seemed to be nice.

Meanwhile Derek sat in his office and was thinking about his family. They would leave with the first flight tomorrow. What should he do? He looked at his watch and noticed that Addi was beginning to operate in a few minutes, so he went to gallery. He always watched her op's when they were younger and she watched his. She was right. He left her and Amelia and sent Marc. He looked down at his wife in the or.

Was he really ready to let her go?

* * *

(1) In the end of the dialog between Addi and Derek I used a lyric from "We can't go on" by Lena. I don't know if you know her, but she's a german singer and I really like her and was hearing that song non stop when I wrote this chapter. So it seemed fitting.

So hope you liked it and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Here is my new chapter... hope you will like it.

Thanks for all reviews for the last chapter. :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Addison looked up at the gallery and saw him. He smiled at her and she tried her best to smile under her op mask. She saw him sit down, but then her whole concentration went back to her patient and she knew that it would be a long op.

Derek sat down and watched her. She was so elegant, even in the or. Her moves, everything was just perfect and she really knew how to rock the or.

Meanwhile Christina and Meredith heard that Addison was operating. Christina saw Addison before she entered the or. Christina looked serious at Meredith, "You sure that's his wife?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"You … don't know her?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That was Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd."  
"You can't be serious."  
"I am serious. She's a world-class neonatal surgeon with board certifications in both Obstetrics and Gynecology and Maternal and Fetal Medicine."

Meredith looked at her in a shock, "She can't be …"

"I saw her and believe me, it's her. She's brilliant. When I was at Stanford she was there for a lecture. She was … unbelievable. Beautiful, high intelligent, everything you could wish for."

"Not helping Christina", Meredith said.

"Sorry …"

They sat down at the locker room, "What are you planning to do?", Christina asked her best friend.

Meredith only shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know", tears sprang up to her eyes and Christina hugged her, they sat there like this for a while.

Derek watched his wife operating. He knew she was the best and that she could do it. Things in the or didn't go like Addison wished for. Derek watched her closely, "Come on Addie, I know you can make it", he said gentle and Addison handled things very good and everything was going fine a few minutes later.

In this moment Richard Webber entered the gallery and sat down next to Derek, "Operation going well?"  
"There was a moment of a shock, but she handled it good."  
"Didn't expect anything less."  
"Yeah, like me."

"Derek … I don't know what happened back in New York, but … Amelia called me a few times."  
Derek looked at him, "She did?"

"Yeah. We talked every Wednesday. I asked her how school's doing, what she plays on the piano, things like this. She's my goddaughter Derek. I want to know her."

"Oh, she didn't tell me."  
"Derek before you left, she wasn't really happy. She … missed you and that you weren't there when she played with the philharmonics nearly broke her heart. She didn't say a word, but I could see it in her eyes. She's so much like Addison and you."  
Derek was silent for a while, "She rocked it?"  
"Oh yes. She was brilliant. Her interpretation on the piano of Debussy's La Mer was brilliant and then she played Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody no. 2 and everybody was stunned. You really should have been there. You would be so proud of her."  
"You know, where she is?"

"Don't know. I saw her leave the hospital with Karev short time before Addie entered the or."

"Oh …."  
"She will be back soon Derek. You really should talk to her."  
"I know, but she's really mad at me."  
"Just talk to her", in this moment Richard's pager went of, "See you later Shep. I have to take this."  
Derek just nodded and Richard left the gallery.

"What do you think Alex?", Amelia asked when she left the changing room at Tommy Hilfiger. She wore a beautiful emerald green dress that looked perfect on her.

"Great."  
She rolled her eyes, "You say that all the time."  
"Maybe you're good at picking out good things", he only answered. They were at Prada, Dolce & Gabbana and Manolo Blahnik before and Amelia spent a lot of money at each store.

She went back to the changing room and changed in her normal close. She came back with 2 skirts, 2 jeans, the dress she just tried on, 3 shirts and a handbag. "I will buy these and then we can go."

Alex sighed, "Finally."

Amelia paid for the things and they left the store, "You know you spent really much money for clothes."  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Mom's money. She knew this would happen when she gave me her credit card."

He laughed, "Your such a girly."  
"Funny", she only replied and smashed him playfully.

"I'm a funny guy", Alex answered. They walked to his car.

"Alex, can you drop me off at the hospital. I want to go to the hotel later with my mom."  
"Ok", he answered and drove to the hospital.

"Thanks. I really had a nice afternoon and for caring the bags."  
"Sure. So I think this is goodbye before you leave tomorrow."  
"Yeah, but I will call you."  
"I hope so."

"It … thank you for everything. It is really good to know I have a friend here."

They hugged, "You're always welcome her Ami."  
"Thanks. So I call you tomorrow when I'm back in Manhattan and I hope really much that the weather is much better there."

He smiled at her, "So see you later little sister."  
"See you later big brother."  
She left the car, waved one last time and entered SGH. She went to the gallery, because she know that Richard would let her operate in the or where everybody could watch. She sat down and positioned her shopping bags next to her. She heard someone enter the gallery, but she didn't look up.

"Hey", Derek said, he just entered the gallery.

His daughter looked up, "Hey."

"You can't be here for a long time…"

"A few minutes."  
"I was here for the whole time. Just left to get a coffee."

"Sound good."  
"You want some coffee."  
"I don't like your black coffee."  
Derek gave the cup over to his daughter. She smelled at it, "Vanilla latte?"  
"I wanted to try it and maybe I understand, why you and your mom love it that much", he looked at her shopping bags, "You went shopping?"  
"Yeah, mom gave me her credit card."

"Bad idea."  
"She knew what would happen."

"Yeah, you're right about that. I heard you went shopping with Alex Karev."

"Yeah. You know he's pretty nice when you get to know him."

Derek only nodded, "So tell me about your playing with the New York philharmonics."

"It was great", she only answered.

"Ami… I'm … sorry for not being there. I shouldn't have left New York without a word and should have taken your calls. I … wasn't the best dad for the last years and you were right, work was more important to me than you and Addie. I shouldn't have sent Marc, but I never thought … I would hurt you that much or Addie."

Amelia looked closely at her father, "But you did."  
"Yeah, I did. I want to make it work again. Please believe me Ami. I want to be the good dad to you again. You remember when you were little, I always read you a good night story."  
"Yeah, you mostly read "The little prince", because it was my favorite book."

"I think I read it for you a million times and you never get bored of it. I know you're not that little child anymore Amelia, but please give me a chance to become a dad to you again, one who is there when you need him."  
Amelia watched Derek closely for a while, "What about mom?"  
He looked down at the or, where his wife was still operating, "I'm … she hurt me so much. I never thought that she would do something like this, but … I know it's not only her fault. I was absent. I want us to work again as a family."

"You know that this will not work if mom and I are in New York and you're in Seattle."

"Yeah, but your mom and me will talk about it and will work things out. I promise."

"Ok, I believe you", she smiled at him shyly.

"So… how much shoes did you buy?"  
"Not that much…"  
"Oh come on, your just like your mother."  
"8"  
"Shoes?"  
"8 pairs of shoes."  
"Told you so. Just like your mother."

They both laughed and Derek hugged his daughter, "I really missed you Ami."  
"Missed you too daddy", she cuddled at him, "and I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier."  
"It's ok. Don't think about this", he smiled at her, "You know I wanted to take you and mom out tonight. What do you think?"  
"Great. Can we eat Italian? Please, I love pizza and pasta and ice cream and …! Oh my god, I can't eat all of it."  
Derek had to laugh, "Italian sounds good."  
Addison just finished in the or, she looked up and saw her husband and daughter laugh together. She was relieved that they talked to each other again, because she knew how much Amelia missed her dad, when he left.

Amelia saw that Addison just finished, "You know dad, I think I will go back to the hotel and change clothes. You and mom can pick me up. Ok?"

"Sound like a plan. We will pick you up in an hour."

Amelia left the hospital, got in a cab and went back to the hospital. She had the feeling that her parents wanted to talk on their own and she wanted to shower before dinner.

When Addison left the or, she saw Derek.

"You were amazing in there."  
"Thanks. I saw you on the gallery."  
"I watched the whole time."  
She smiled at him.

"Addie, you know I promised Ami that we will go out for dinner tonight. She wanted to eat Italian very bad."  
"Sound good. Have fun."  
Derek looked at her confused, "I wanted the three of us to go out."  
"Oh", was all Addison could answer.

"Ami went to the hotel, because she wanted to change before dinner."  
"Ok."  
"I really want to talk to you. Can we take a walk?"  
"Sure", Addison smiled at her husband maybe things weren't so bad like she thought.

* * *

My "songs" for this chapter: Hungarian rhapsody by Franz Liszt and La Mer by Claude Debussy

So what do you think? Liked it? Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

****

Thank you so much for the reviews.

I hope you will like this chapter as well.

**

* * *

**

******Chapter 5**

Addison and Derek left the hospital.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ami … she … you know your credit card bill will be very high this time?"

"I thought about something like this. I only hope she bought an extra case, so we can bring all the things back to New York."

"Adds", they sat down on a bench, " I would like to talk with you about this. When I watched you operating earlier, I remember something …"

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes, little peanut?"_

"_Mommy is really good at saving babies right?"_

"_Of course she is."_

"_I never saw her saving a baby."  
Derek put his 3 year old daughter up, "So time to change this." They went to the gallery at the hospital Addison and Derek worked and watched Addison operate. She was only an intern, but you could see how good she was._

"_Your mommy will become a really great surgeon", Derek smiled at his daughter._

_She looked at him with her big eyes, "You aren't bad either daddy."_

_He had to laugh, "Thank you little girl."_

_They didn't notice that Addison ended her op a few minutes earlier. She came up to the gallery, "Hey you two."_

"_Hey babe", Derek smiled at Addison and kissed his wife._

"_Mommy!", Amelia hugged her mother._

"_Did you two watch the whole time?"  
"I told dad I never saw you saving a baby and so he took me here", Amelia smiled at her daughter._

"_That's great Ami."  
They sat there for a while and Derek hugged his two girls. He was really the luckiest man in the whole world and hoped that Addison would say yes to his proposal he was planning for the night. He talked about it with Amelia and only hoped that she wouldn't tell Addison, but she promised not to. He hugged them both, "I'm really lucky", he whispered in his wife's ear._

"You remember the day?"

Addison smiled, "Of course. You proposed that day."  
"I was so happy only sitting there with you and Ami."  
"It is a long time ago."  
"When I watched your op … you know I'm still mad about the Mark thing."  
"You have every right to be."  
"But … it wasn't only your fault. I left you and Amelia alone. I noticed that. I'm sorry for not being there the last year. I was wrong and you tried to talk to me, but I didn't listen to you. Sorry, I'm really sorry for this Addie. I didn't notice how much I missed you and Ami the last years, but when I saw you in the op earlier, I noticed. But I don't want to go back to New York, I can't go back."

Addison looked at him shocked, "We live there Derek."  
"I know, but I… want to stay here."

"Ok. Derek …"  
"You know I … we own ground here."

"We own ground here?"  
"Yeah. There is a lake on it and a lot of wood."

"And a house?"  
"We could build one."

"Ok."

"I could show you."

"Sound good."

"Addie, I really want to work things out with you. I know I left and it wasn't the wisest decision, but we are married we should give it another try."

"Ok. So we stay in Seattle?"

"Addie, let's take a look at the ground. I really don't want to go back to New York, there are too many bad memories."

"I understand this and you're right, we should have a look at the ground."

Derek stood up and took Addison's hand.

"I missed you Derek", Addison said quietly.

Derek looked at his wife, "I missed you two and I'm sorry for … Meredith."

"It's ok."

They went to Derek's car and drove to the ground. They stopped in front of the trailer.

"You live in a trailer?", Addison looked at him in shock.

"Yes and I know you would ask me this."

She smiled at him, "You know me."

They left the car, "This ground is really big."

"I know. Could you imagine to live here?"  
"You know Ami and I, we are New Yorker girls, but I would live here with you, if you want to stay."  
Derek looked at Addison, "You won't regret it. I promise." He hugged his wife, "So we give us another try?"  
"We give us another try."

"You know Ami will hate moving from New York to Seattle."  
"I think she expects this. She's really clever Derek. By the way, I'm really hungry. We should pick our daughter up, go and eat something."

"Good idea", they went back to the car and drove back to the Archfield. Addison picked Amelia up and the three of them went to an Italian restaurant.

They had a good time and it was a bit like before the whole Mark-cheating, Derek becoming absent thing. They were for a little while again the little perfect family they once were.

Addison looked at her daughter, "Ami, your dad and I we really have to talk with you."

"Let me guess. Dad doesn't want to go back to New York."

"I'm sorry Ami, but there are so many bad memories, but I want us to become a family again."

"So we stay in Seattle?"

"Yes, we stay in Seattle."

"But I will definitely not live in dad's trailer!"

"How do you know about the trailer?"

"Uncle Richard told me earlier. A trailer is way too little dad and I think mom and I wouldn't get our shoes in a little trailer."

Derek had to laugh, "This is true. Ami we're … planning to build a house and … we think about something as long as it is build."

"Ok. So I'm not that happy to move, but I think it will be ok."

Addison and Derek were really relieved that their daughter was taking the news so well.

* * *

A few weeks later the Shepherds moved into their apartment they would live in as long as their house was build. Amelia's instruments arrived a few days before. She had really a lot of: Her grand piano, her violin, her guitar and her drum. She was really happy about that, because she hated to be without her instruments. It was the first day she should go to high school in Seattle. She sat down at the breakfast table. Her parents were already sitting there.

"So everything's ready for your first day?"

"Yeah, sure."

"When do you leave?"

"The bus is leaving in 10 minutes."

"Not much time", Derek lifted his brow.

"Yeah I know. I'm late."

Derek looked at Addison and she looked back at him. Amelia looked at her parents, "What's going on?"

"You think we should give it to her?", Derek looked at Addison.

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I think we should."

"What's going on guys? That's really crazy."

"Come with us. We will show you."

They went to the street and stood next to a brand new silver Audi TT.

"We thought that you could use this to use your driver's license."

"Wait… you bought me a car?"

Amelia's parents nod in unison, "Yes."  
"You bought me a car… oh my god, you bought me a freaking cool car", Amelia was really happy.

Her parents smiled at her, "We hoped you would like it."

"Thanks mom, thanks dad", Amelia hugged her parents, "So I think I will grab my things and leave, because I have to drive a little around."

Derek and Addison went back inside.

"Derek…", Addison sighed, they hadn't talked a lot in the last days, "We really have to talk about the things that happened in New York."  
"Addison …"

"Derek I arranged an appointment at a therapist. We need someone, who doesn't know us, because things will only work out when we talk."  
"Ok. Which time is the appointment?"

"At 1 p.m."

"Give me the address. I will be there."

Amelia arrived meanwhile at her new school. She sighed, she really hoped that she would meet some nice people. She went inside. Her new teacher brought her to her new class.

"Miss Shepherd, so tell us something about you", her new teacher Mrs. Smith said to her.

Amelia sighed, she stood up, "Hi, I'm Amelia Shepherd. I'm from New York. I moved here with my parents. There's not really a lot to say." She sat down.

"Could you tell me your whole name for the class list."

"Amelia Serena Naomi Savanah Montgomery-Shepherd"

The leftover lesson nothing really interesting happened.

She sighed, no one had really talked to her the whole morning. So she tried to talk to a few people, but they only gave her the feeling that they don't want to talk to her. So she sat down at lunch alone. She looked at her apple and started eating slowly.

"Hi", she looked up. A girl was standing in front of her. She was a blonde.

"Hey."  
"So, you're the new girl."  
"Yeah, seems like it."

"I'm Hannah. I just came here a few month ago."  
"Amelia"

"Yeah, you really have a lot of names."  
"My parents couldn't decide", she smiled at Hannah.

"So, do you mind if I sit down."

Amelia smiled at her, "No, sit down."

Maybe this day wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

So what do you think?

Liked it? Didn't like it? Please tell me. So review.


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for your reviews. I am so happy you liked the flashback in the last chapter ... there will be another flashback, not in this but I think in the next chapter.

By the way ... I am planing a new story ... and I would love to have a Beta Read, so if anybody is interested write me a pm ... would be happy...

Now I talked enough. Enjoy the new chapter. :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So tell me something about you", Hannah smiled at Amelia.

"What do you want to hear?"  
"Don't know … tell me something I don't know."  
"I … love shopping."

"Who doesen't?"  
"I play the piano and I love it."  
"Oh cool. I play German flute. We have a orchestra here. You could join us, because the pianist is really bad. We play something from "Pirates of the Caribbean" in the moment. I could give you the sheets."  
"Sure. Sounds good."

The two girls smiled at each other. Amelia didn't know exactly why, but she trusted Hannah and thought that she was really nice and could become a good friend.

"So you and your family moved here. Why?"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "You want to know the real reason or the reason I would tell anybody."  
Hannah laughed, "The real reason."  
"My parents are doctors. My dad began being absent 2 years ago. He always sent his best friend Mark over, who is my Godfather. Things were becoming really bad and my mom slept with Mark. My dad caught them and left. We didn't know where he was, but my mom had to come to Seattle for a TTTS and I heard her talking to the chief and so I knew my dad was there. I left New York without telling my mom, came to Seattle. My mom arrived a day later. In the beginning my parents were furious, but they started to talk again, so it's not that bad. They want to work things out and because of that I'm now here."

"Wow … sorry about this."  
Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "It's ok, but I think I won the price for the crappiest family."

Hannah had to laugh, "No, you don't."  
"I do or you must have a really good damn story."

Hannah laughed a little, "My parents are only my adoptive parents. My mom gave me after my birth away, because she was only a teenager."  
Amelia didn't say anything for a while, "I'm really sorry about that Hannah."  
"It's ok. I love my adoptive parents, it's not that bad."

Amelia smiled at her, "So, you won."  
"See. I told you."

They smiled at each other, "So you have a lot of lessons left today?"

"No, only two after lunch", Amelia answered.

"You go by bus home?"  
"Nope. I got a car in the morning."  
"Lucky you."  
"I could bring you home."  
"Really?"  
"Sure."  
"Cool. So we meet in front of school later?"  
"See you. So keep your fingers crossed I survive the next two lessons." In this moment the bell rang for the next lesson.

Hannah laughed, "You will do it. See you later Amelia."  
"Ami"  
"What?"  
"My friends only call me Ami."  
Hannah smiled, "I'm happy you're here."

Before Amelia could say anything Hannah left.

Meanwhile Addison and Derek left SGH for the appointment at the therapist. They entered the office of their therapist half an hour later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd, hello, I'm Dr. Black", the man smiled at them.

Addison smiled back, "Nice to meet you." Derek only nodded.

"So I heard you moved here a few weeks ago."  
"Yes, with our daughter", Addison told him.

"You have a daughter?"  
"Yes, she's 16."  
"But this isn't why you are here. Right?"  
"No."  
"So your marriage is …"

"Rocky", Addison answered.

The appointment went on like this. An hour later Addison and Derek left the office. On their way back to SGH, nobody was saying a word. When Derek drove the car into a parking lot, he looked at his wife.

"You're silent."  
"Yeah."  
"You tell me why?"

"You didn't say a word when we were at the therapist", Addison looked at him angry.

"Addison … I … this is strange…"

She rolled her eyes, "You want to make this work? If you want to, then you better be a little more cooperative at the therapist, because he wants to help us. I don't understand, you say you want this, you say you want to make this marriage work again, but you don't do anything."

She left the car without any word. Derek sighed and left the car too.

"Addie …"  
"No, don't Addie me. I went there at our lunch break. I am hungry and thirsty. I haven't eaten in the morning and had to less coffee. This would be ok, if you would a little bit cooperative Derek, but I had to do the whole talking. So whatever… I have to work and operate. See you later."

Addison stormed off. Derek tore his hair. This would be a long day.

Amelia and Hannah met in front of the school.

"So you survived", Hannah smiled at Amelia.

"Yeah … just scrapped through …", she laughed, " I really heat chemistry."

Hannah laughed, "Was it that bad?"

"Oh yes… it was that bad! Let's go home."

They went together to the car park. Amelia went over to her car. Hannah looked at her stunned, "This is your car?"

"Yeah, my parents were sorry, because we moved, they are always busy and these things. So they bought me a car."

They got into the car and drove to Hannah's home.

"So … see you tomorrow", Amelia smiled at Hannah.  
"Sure. Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem."

"Amelia … you know … I'm … it's good to have you here. I don't have a lot of friends here."

"It's good you're my friend, because I had no friends here before you came … o wait, I had one but he's a doctor at the hospital my parents work and is more like a big brother, so he doesn't really count."

Hannah laughed, "So what do you do the leftover day?"  
"Don't know … my parents will still be at the hospital … maybe play a bit piano and do homework."  
"You know we could do that together. I would love to jam with you. We have a piano. My mom plays it."

"Sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok."  
They left the car and entered the house.

Meanwhile Addison ended her op. She just left the or. Derek was waiting in front of it for her.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I brought you a vanilla latte and a muffin. I thought you would be hungry after finishing."

"Thanks", Addison just replied and took the muffin.

"Addie, I'm sorry for … earlier."

"Uhhh …", she just said and drank a bit of her coffee.

"Look, I really want to make things work, but you were right. I didn't behave like this at the appointment. I'm sorry … could we just … eat dinner tonight, only the two of us and talk."  
Addison looked at him closely, "Ok. Sound good."  
"Thanks Addie, my shift is over in 2 hours. Yours?"  
"In 2 hours too."  
"So we drive home say hello to Ami and then we go and grab some food and talk. I want to show you something here in Seattle. You will like it."  
"Sure", in this moment Dr. Stevens the intern, who worked today with Addison, came running.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, there is an emergency. We need you."

Addison nodded, she gave the coffee and the muffin back to Derek, "Eat it for me. See you later." Before she left he gave her a little kiss.

"See you later."

"Welcome to Seattle, the weather is good and …", he didn't really listened to the announcement at the airport. He picked his case and left.

* * *

So what do you think?

Like always I love reviews... :D .. .so please review ...


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I will go in with my other story (What would have happened) soon, but I had so many ideas for a new chapter for this story tha I wrote this first.

I really hope you won't hate me after the chapter, because it will become really dramatic.

So I talked enough. Have fun guys!

Love Mariella

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

An hour later he entered SGH. When he entered a lot of women looked in his direction. He knows he was sexy, so he smiled at them, but went on searching for the gorgeous red head for who he had come to Seattle. He headed off to find a nurse; he could use his charm on to tell him where Addison was. Her entered the Neonatal and Obstetrics and Gynecology wing a few minutes later and spotted a blonde nurse, who didn't look bad, nothing like Addie he thought, but not bad.

"Hey. What's your name?", he smiled at her brightly.

"I'm Cindy."

"Cindy, I have really a big problem and I hope you can help me. I'm searching a beautiful red head, tall, skinny, named Addison. You know her?"

"You mean Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?"  
"Sure, who else …"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you."  
"You know I'm an old friend from Addison and Derek from New York."

"Ahmm …"

"I really need to talk to her."

"She had an emergency operation, I don't know if she is finished yet."

He smiled at her, "Thanks, you were really helpful. Could you show me where she operated?"

His charm always worked on women, she shrugged, "Sure."

They went to the or. Addison was still inside.

"Thanks Cindy. I'll wait for her", Mark smiled at her and she headed off.

A few minutes later Addison left the or. It was really exhausting, but in the end she saved both mother and baby. "Dr. Stevens, you're on call tonight?"

"Yes."

"I want you to take care of them both. If the baby survives the night, she'll make it. If something happens, you page me. Understood?", she noticed that Dr. Stevens wasn't paying attention. She looked up and saw him.

"Addie, hey", he smiled at her brightly.

"What are you doing here Mark?", she asked him angry.

"Make sure you're fine, make you notice that Derek is an idiot and come with Ami back to New York."

"Dr. Stevens could you leave us alone", Addison glared at Mark. When Izzie left, Addison glared again at Mark, "You better leave, before Derek notices you're here."

"Addie, I'm serious about that. For me that wasn't just a one night stand."  
"Mark, just… don't …", Addison turned around and wanted to leave.

"Did you tell him what you wanted to tell him that night?"  
Addison swirled around and only looked at him, "So I guess you don't. Maybe I should tell him."  
"Don't you dare", Addison glared at him, "You won't tell him. I didn't tell him, because I didn't want him to take me back only because of it, because he felt like he had to it."

"Addie, you know we could be a family …"

"Mark don't … I'm", but Mark grabbed her arm, "I will take care of you, you and Ami. I will be the man Derek wasn't the last years. I will be there. I promise you Addison. Leave him and come back with me to New York." Addison only shook her head, "No Mark."

But Mark wasn't ready to give up; he grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "I love you."

Before Addison could reply anything, they heard a furious voice, "What is he doing her Addison?"

Addison swirled around and saw Derek. "I didn't …", she looked at him afraid, because she was really afraid that he would leave her again.

Derek was really angry now, he went over to Mark, "And you … don't you dare to promise MY WIFE things like you did. I'm her husband and Ami's father. They won't come back with you to New York."

"Derek, you weren't there. I tried so badly to tell you so many times, but you weren't listening."

That was enough for Derek, he punched Mark and they got into a big fight. Addison tried to make them stop, but one of them – later they didn't really know, who it was – pushed her away and she fell on the ground. Time seemed to stop for Mark and Derek; they swirled around and saw Addison lying motionless on the ground.

"Addie", was all Derek managed to say, he went over to his wife and put her into his arms. "Addie, come on. Wake up." Then he saw it. There was a lot of blood between her legs. He was in a shock. Mark went over to him, "Derek we need her to get into or. … Derek do you hear me?"

"What's going on?"

Mark looked away, "Mark, I won't ask you again."

"She's … I shouldn't tell you, but … she wanted to tell you that night, because of that she was so sad you didn't come. I mean she was really a mess, not the Addison we know. She wanted to tell you."

"What exactly?"  
"Derek she was … is pregnant."  
Derek looked at him in shock, "No! She can't be … she would have told me."

"She said she didn't want you to take her back, because you felt obligated, because of this. Derek, you should really … we need someone to operate her", he looked at Addison who was very pall and bleeding a lot, "fast!"

Derek looked at his wife and noticed that she was becoming worse every moment, "You pick up Ami.", he only said to Mark, wrote down the address fast and handed him they keys. Then he went with the doctors, who arrived in this moment.

Mark sighed, Derek was still angry, but this was more important, so he picked up the keys Derek gave to him, got a cab and drove to the apartment.

Meanwhile Amelia was still with Hannah and they were having a lot of fun. They had a little jam session and tried to play "He's a pirate" from "Pirates of the Caribbean".

"You play the piano really good", Hannah told Amelia when she played it from the sheets.

"I hate only playing from the sheets without practicing, but this isn't that hard, so it's fine."

"You know that the leader of our orchestra will let you in a no minute."  
"Let's hope so."

They laughed and went to Hannah's room and had a little more girls talk. Amelia looked at the watch, "You know. I think I better go, because I promised my parents to be at home and tell them about my first day when they come home."

"Sure."

"But what do you think about shopping tomorrow, because I really need something for the rainy weather here."  
"Sound like a plan."

"So see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course."  
"Wait. I could pick you up, I live near here. So we could go together."  
"You are really my angel Amelia Montgomery-Shepherd, because I miss the bus that much then I have to go by bike and every time I go by bike, it starts to rain, so that I'm wet when I'm at school."

Amelia had to laugh, "So I'll pick you up at 8.45 am?"

"Sound good."  
The two girls hugged and Amelia waved goodbye and left. A few minutes later she entered the apartment. The car of her parents wasn't standing in front of it, so she guessed she was lucky, that they weren't home yet. She entered the apartment and was in a shock when she noticed someone was there, "Mom? Dad?"

In this moment Mark came into her sight, "Uncle Marky! What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him and hugged her godfather. In the beginning back in New York she was really angry that he slept with her mother, but they had a lot of talks and they were fine again.

Mark hugged his goddaughter, "Hey little peanut."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Why do you always have to call me "peanut"?"  
Mark smiled, "You know your mom always called you peanut when she was pregnant with you. I remember the first time like it would be yesterday, when I heard her calling you "peanut"."

_It was a really long day, definitely too long. Mark and Derek were sitting __in Addison's and Derek's apartment. _

"_So do you and Addie know if it will be a boy or a girl?"  
"No it's too early for this, but she has morning sickness since this week. This really sucks."_

"_You can be happy when this is over, but hey I heard that pregnant women get very horny after this morning sickness thing is over."  
Derek rolled his eyes, "This is the only thing you can think about."  
"Oh come on, Addie's really hot, as well with her little bally. She's still hot."_

_Derek smacked his best friend, "Hey, what was this for?"_

"_For thinking about my girl in THAT way."  
"Oh come on Derek, you know I wouldn't do that."_

_In this moment Addison entered the apartment, "Oh my god, I think this day will never end." She laid down on one of the beds._

"_Hello to you too Addison", Mark smirked at her._

"_Oh shut up Mark", Addison just answered. Derek sighed and went over to her, "You're still feeling that bad?"_

"_Why is it called morning sickness when it lasts the whole day", she said grumpy._

"_It will become better Addie, I promise you that."  
"You know in the moment I really hate you for putting this little peanut into me."_

_Mark had to laugh very loud in this moment, "You call your baby peanut Addie. Seriously?"_

"_What's so funny about this Mark? We don't know if it is a boy a girl, so I decided to call her or him peanut", Addison was furious._

"_Addie I'm sorry. I'm just…. you will become a __Neonatal__ surgeon and call your baby peanut. This is a bit funny."  
Derek smiled at her, "He's right… a little bit."_

_Addison glared at them both, "The next time you'll carry the baby and I don't think you can laugh about that then", she said angry, stood up and went away._

_Derek sighed, "I should go after her", he told Mark._

_Mark nodded, "Sorry for this man."  
"Don't worry. When this is over she will laugh with us about that."_

_And Derek was right, when Amelia Serena Naomi Savanah Montgomery-Shepherd was there fully healthy and Mark reminded her of the story they laughed about it together._

"Yeah, yeah …I know the peanut story, but why are you here?"

Mark sighed, that was the hard part, he looked at Amelia closely, "Your mom … there was a little accident. She's in or."  
Amelia looked at him in horror, "What?"  
"Your dad was really angry when I arrived and we fought. Addie just wanted us to stop, but we didn't really notice her and so someone pushed her away a bit and she fell on the ground and started bleeding a lot. I'm so sorry Ami."

Amelia had tears in her eyes, "No that can't be true, this … Why should she start bleeding so much only by one of you pushing her away."

Mark sighed, "You're mom was … is pregnant. I don't really know if it is past tense or simple present by now. She wanted to tell your dad that night."  
"She didn't tell me."  
"Ami …"  
"What the hell was she thinking? I could have helped her and by the way didn't she think, I would notice if she was becoming really thick."

Mark hugged her, "Hey,hey, Ami listen. I know you're furious, but she was so disappointed when Derek didn't show up that night. She just … she told me because I was there and after all the things happened, you know how she was. She was a mess and she didn't talk more than necessary. She would have told you soon. I know her, she would."  
Amelia now started to cry, "This isn't happening Mark. Tell me this isn't happening." Mark put her into his arms, "Shhh. Ami everything will be fine. Let's go to the hospital." Amelia only had the power to nod. "You have a car here?" Amelia nodded and handed him the keys. They went downstairs to Amelia's car, "Your car?"  
"Yeah. They donated it to me this morning", Amelia answered with low voice.

"Ami …", but Mark didn't really know what to say, so they just drove to the hospital.

Derek Shepherd wasn't allowed to be into or with his wife. The doctor told him something about that husbands aren't allowed to be in or. So he had no other choice than wait in the sitting area for his wife. He hopped for her and his unborn child. Damn, why hadn't she told him? Sometimes she was so damn proud, that it was driving him crazy. Mark told him that Addie wanted to tell him that night, now everything was becoming clearer to him. She wanted to tell him something big like that and he again wasn't there. He remembered that day; she was smiling at him at work earlier and told him that she really had big news for him when he would come home. He remembered being a bit curious what she wanted to tell him, but then there was this patient and he forgot it. He forgot his wife and everything around him. He only remembered telling Mark to tell Addison that he won't make it. He tore his hair. He really hoped so much that she would make it and that hopefully his unborn child would make it too. He couldn't lose them. He remembered the day when Addison told him about her pregnancy with Amelia.

"_Derek? Do you have a minute?"__, Addison just had entered Derek's and her apartment. Derek was sitting in the living room with a few books and was studying._

"_Sure."_

"_I have to tell you something."  
"Ok, so what is it?"  
"I don't know … how … because this is really difficult and I never told someone something like this and …"  
Derek smiled at his girlfriend, "Addie, your babbling."_

"_Sorry about this, but I really don't know how, I should tell you."  
"Addie you know you're making me go crazy in this moment. You killed someone?"  
"What? Of course not."_

"_So it can't be that bad. Just tell me."_

"_I'm … pregnant."_

_Derek looked at her stunned, "But how…"  
She lifted a brow, "I think you know how."_

"_Sorry, this is just … unexpected."_

"_I know."_

"_Addie, I love you. I loved since the first time I saw you and I will love you forever. I thought it would take a while for us to have children, but if this is happening now. We will make it."_

_She looked up at him, "You're not mad?"_

_He laughed, "Of course I'm not mad. Why should I?"  
"We're only together for a year. You just moved in here."_

_Derek grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Hey Addie. Don't freak out. I thought that we would get married first and then have children, but if it is the other way round I'm ok with this."_

"_You want to ask me to marry you?"_

"_Yes, but I won't ask you today, because I don't want you to thinks this is only because of the baby, because it isn't. It is because I love you more then everything Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery."_

"_You're sweet", she had little tears in her eyes._

"_I know this won't get very easy, but I know we can make it. We're Addison-and-Derek. We can make it, if you want. If you don't want, I will understand too."_

_She looked at him closely, "You're right. We're Addison-and-Derek. We can make this."_

He remembered that this wasn't what he expected, because they were still in med school and everything, but he was happy, because he loved Addison at this time more than he ever loved someone and it made him a bit proud that she was caring his child.

He couldn't stand to lose her. Normally he wasn't really religious, but now he hoped that there was a god or something that would see that she made him a better man and would give her back to him.

* * *

So what do you think?

I know this chapter is really dramatic ... but I really hope you liked it. So please make me happy and review. By the way ideas how I could continue are always welcome. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews. This is my new chapter, hope you'll like it.

By the way: I started writing a new story "I'll love you forever" ... it's also an Addek story. I would be happy if you check this out.

But now I talked enough ... Enjoy the chapter!

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Dr. Shepherd?", the doctor, who operated Addison came out of the or.

Derek looked up, finally, "How's my wife?"

"Your wife is a bit groggy in the moment, but she will become better."  
"What about the … baby?"

"I'm … I'm really sorry Dr. Shepherd, there was nothing we could do. There were complications, your wife lost a lot of blood and she is only 15 week … we tried to save the baby, but she lost too much blood."

Derek looked down, "Ok. Do you know how …", he couldn't ask him the whole question.

"It wasn't only the fact that she fell. There was something more. Was your wife under a lot of stress the last time? This is sometimes a reason too."

Derek didn't answer. He pushed Addison away the whole time that she was in Seattle and he wondered if he would have act different if he knew.

"You can go inside your wife's room if you want. She'll wake up soon."

"Ok, thanks." He went inside Addison's room and sat down next to her bed. She looked so pale, so lost and she seemed to be a lot littler than normal. Normally Addison was tall and skinny, but now she only looked too thin. Her hair was normally shiny, but now it only looked blunt. Derek stroke her hair. She was so beautiful and a lot of women would kill to look half as good as she did. She was strong, but now he was a bit afraid that she wouldn't wake up again. Little tears sprang into his eyes. Addison slowly opened her eyes; they seemed much heavier than in the morning. She noticed she wasn't in her bed and then she saw Derek sitting next to her and he looked really sad. Sad like his little puppy would have died. "Hey", she whispered very gentle, but Derek heard her and looked up into her eyes. "Hey", he smiled at her.

"What happened Derek?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"There was a fight … Mark and I … we were stupid and fought and you tried to separate us …"

"… and I fell", Addison whispered.

"You fell", Derek said quiet.

Addison stroke her belly and it seemed much flatter than before. She panicked a bit.

"Addie, there … the baby … they couldn't … save it."

Addison had tears in her eyes, "You know."  
"Mark told me. There was so much blood and he told me. I'm sorry Addie."

Addison didn't look at him, but Derek lifted her chin, so she had to look at him, "I'm sorry Addison for everything. For being absent the last year. For not being there for you and Ami when you needed me. For leaving without telling you. And I'm sorry for not coming home when you wanted to tell me that we would have another child."

Addison sobbed, she couldn't stop it. Derek pulled her into his arm and she started crying very hard.

"I'm sorry", he whispered into her hair, "but I promise you I will become a better man for you, a better father for Ami. I will make it up to you two."

Addison just nodded, "Could you call Nae? Please, I need her so much. I miss her since she, Sam and Maya moved to L.A."

"I know. I'll call her."  
"Could you please do it now", Addison crated a little space between her and Derek. Derek kissed her on her forehead, "Sure. I'll try to charm her, so that she'll leave with the next flight."

Addison just nodded. Derek didn't like what he was seeing, she was so Anti-Addison like. After her brake down she barely talked, but he hoped that Naomi would make her better. So he stood up and left the room. Derek dialed Naomi's number.

"Bennett."

"Naomi, hi. It's Derek."

"Derek?", Naomi was surprised. Why did Derek call her?

"Yeah, hi. We haven't talked in a while."  
"Yes. It must be a year. What do you want?"

"Did you talk to Addie the last month?"

"No, I talked to Mark a few times after you left New York", Naomi said.

"Nae …."

"She's my best friend. I know what she did was wrong, but she's your wife."

"Nae, I know. I … I made a mistake. I shouldn't have left her. She's in Seattle."

"What?"

"Ami and Addie came here a few weeks before."  
"You live in Seattle?"

"Yes."

"It's rainy there."

"Oh come on Nae. But there's something … you have to come as soon as possible. Please!"

"What?"

"Addie was pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"Wait … was?"  
"She was 15th week. Mark came earlier. I saw her and him together. I can't … we fought and she tried to separate us and fell. I didn't know she was pregnant."

"She didn't tell you?"

"She wanted to tell me … that night."

"Oh …"

"She's … Nae please come. You could bring Maya and Sam. She's not … she's not Addison. Please, let me … she needs you. I tried to make it better, but she pushed me away."

There was a silence, "Let Mark holds her."

"WHAT?"

"He's her best friend. They were really sorry about that night and he can make it better a bit. He was the only one that made her smile when you became absent."

Derek sighed, "Ok."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks Nae."  
"I do this for Addie."

"Ok, this is ok. Call me when you arrive. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"Ok. See you."

In this moment Mark and Amelia arrived at SGH. Amelia glared at her dad.

"Ami …"

"This is YOUR fault. You left us!"

"Ami, I'm sorry."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes."

"And the baby?"

Derek looked away, "It didn't make it Ami."

Amelia grabbed her car key from Mark, "I need to go out of this hospital. I'll call you later."

Derek sighed, "Amelia …"

"No, don't …", she left.

Mark looked at Derek, "Derek, I'm sorry. I tried my best to explain her gentle."

Derek looked at Mark, "I know." There was a silence, "I called Naomi."

"This is a good idea."

"You want to go inside?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"She doesn't listen to me. Naomi thought that she maybe would listen to you."

"I'll try my best."

Mark went inside Addison's room.

Meanwhile Amelia stood next to her car. She couldn't believe it. She decided to go. She went around Seattle and before she knew it, she stood in front of Hannah's house. She couldn't stand to be alone. She rang at the door. Hannah's mother opened the door.

"Hey. I'm Amelia Shepherd. Is Hannah there?", it was already very late.

"She's …", Hannah's mother looked at the girl in front of her, she looked so sad, "come in."

"Thanks."

"You want to eat something?"

"No."

"Hannah?"

They hear a sigh from upstairs, "What do you want mom?"

"There's a guest for you."

Hannah came downstairs, she looked at Amelia. She moved close to her, "What happened?"

"I can't …"

"Ami, seriously … everything was fine when you left."

"I'm … my mom's in hospital. They operated her."

Hannah's mom looked at the girls. "Amelia, you should stay here. Go upstairs and get some sleep. It's already really late."

Hannah hugged her new friend, "Mom's right. Let's go upstairs."

It took a long time before Amelia was asleep. Hannah grabbed her friends mobile. She didn't feel well to use it, but she had the guess that she didn't tell anybody where she was. She didn't her a long time, but by the way she looked earlier, her father for sure didn't know where she was. The problem was that she didn't save her dad under dad but under his name and she didn't know his name, so she looked at her last calls and it said "Archer". She dialed the number.

"Hey Ami-sweety, shouldn't you be in bed now?"

Hannah said, "Sorry to bother you, but are you Ami's dad."  
She heard a laugh, "No … this would be really wired. I'm her god father. Who are you by the way and why do you have Ami's mobile?"

"I'm Hannah, her friend in Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Yeah, she moved here a few weeks earlier with her parents."

"Oh … So you didn't answer why you have her mobile."

"Her mom is in hospital and I didn't know if somebody knew she's here so I thought I should call someone. She was so angry and sad, I got her into bed. She's asleep now."

"I'll take care of it and tell her dad. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Mr …."  
"Call me Archer."

"Ok. Thanks Archer."

"When she's awake tell her to call me. Ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Archer was really furious now. He just arrived in Seattle, because there was a medical conference. He thought shortly. Addison told him a few months ago that Richard Webber the chief of SGH offered her a job. So he got into a cab and told the driver that he should go to SGH.

When he entered, he saw Mark and Derek discussing about something.

"She's asleep now Derek", Mark told Derek.

Derek just nodded that seemed like a big nightmare. He hoped so much that it would be one. That he would wake up in his bed in the brownstone in New York next to Addison. He would hug her tight and would be relieved that these entire things never happened, but he knew that wouldn't happen so he had to be strong for himself, his wife and his daughter. He hoped really much that Amelia would call very soon, because he started to worry a lot.

"DEREK SHEPHERD!", he heard a furious voice from behind. He turned around and saw Archer Montgomery coming up to him. Derek sighed. Archer never liked Derek. He thought that he was never good enough for his baby sister.

* * *

Please review and make me happy with this! :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys,

I know it's been a long time since my last update, but I had to do a lot of things. Sorry it took me so long.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and review.

Special thanks to my lovely beta Antoni, who betad that.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 9**

„What are you doing here?"

„Do you know where your daughter is?"

"What are you …"  
"She's at a friends house, but you … you got my baby sister pregnant … again … and then you leave... again … you're unbelievable. Where is she?"

"She's asleep Archer and we should let her sleep", Mark told him before the whole situation could escalade.

Archer glared at Derek, "Don't you dare … show me her room Mark."

Derek glared at Archer, "She's my wife."

"You are lucky she fell in love with you all those years ago. I still don't understand what she sees in you and I really hope that that makes her realize that she and Ami are better off without you. You left them back in New York. You didn't even look at her and you are damn happy that you had Mark, because every other man would have tried to get into her pants a lot earlier."

Archer left and Derek stood stunned in the hospital`s hallway. He hated Archer's words, but he was right. He had treated Addison like shit. He didn't look at her for months. The same applied to Amelia. In this moment he promised himself, that he would become a better father and a better husband if Addison gives him another chance after all that he had pushed her through.

In this moment Alex Karev came up to Derek, "Dr. Shepherd?"

"Dr. Karev."

"Your daughter called me, she's at a friends. You want me to pick her up?"

Derek sighed. He didn't trust anyone around Amelia, but he knew that Alex and Amelia had formed a friendship and he thought that maybe he could calm her better than he could.

"This would be nice Dr. Karev. I'm sure her mother wants to see her when she wakes up."

Alex nodded and left. He heard what happened and he was really sorry for the Shepherd`s. He arrived at Hannah's house a few minutes later.

Hannah and Amelia came downstairs and opened the door. Amelia hugged him, "Hey Alex."  
"Hey little sis", he hugged her. Then he looked at her friend. He was stunned. He didn't know whom exactly, but this girl reminded her of someone. Amelia noticed his look, "Oh, Alex that's Hannah, Hannah that's Alex."

"Nice to meet you", Alex smiled at the girl.

"Nice to meet you too", Hannah told him.

Alex really tried to remember, whom she reminded him so much, but he didn't get it yet. "Ami, we should leave. You gave your dad a real shock by disappearing."

"I don't think so."

"Ami, listen, he was really miserable. Let's go to the hospital, by the way another man is there. I didn't hear his name, but he seems furious."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, he didn't seem to like your dad."  
Amelia counted one and one together, the most people liked his dad, "Uncle Archer's there?"

Alex smiled at her, "You'll see, because I don't know him."

"Your uncle Archer is there", Hannah said suddenly.

Amelia looked at her stunned, "How do you know?"

"When you were asleep I grabbed your phone and called your last contact, because I wanted your dad to know that you're ok, but I didn't know which contact was your dad, so I accidentally called your uncle."

"Oh", Amelia hugged Hannah, "thanks Hannah."  
"You're welcome. You call me as soon as you can."  
"Sure. Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're my friend."

Amelia smiled at her, "Thanks. Alex, we should go. Bye Hannah."

Alex smiled at her, "Ok, bye Hannah."

"Bye."

Alex and Amelia left. The ride to the hospital was silent, when they reached the car park Amelia looked at Alex, "Is he mad?"

"Your dad?"

Amelia nodded. "He was really worried about your mom. She kind of kicked him out of her room."

"Oh", was all Amelia said. They went inside SGH.

Meanwhile Addison was awake again. Derek was sitting next to her bed. He saw her waking up, "Hey Addie."

Addison looked at him. She was still mad.

"I was thinking …", she said quietly, "maybe Ami and I should go back to New York with Mark."

Derek looked at her in horror, "Addie, don't do that to me."

"But …"  
"Listen; when you were lying there I noticed it. I was jerk. I'm sorry that I left you and Ami alone and I know Mark was a better husband to you than I have been the last year, also he was a better father for Ami. I want to make it up to you Addie, to you and to Ami. I love you. I love you so much. I'm still the same lucky jerk, who fell in love with you in med school. I never thought you could fall for me too, but you did and we created Ami. You two are the best things that ever happened to me. Please believe me, I want to be the guy you fell in love again."

Addison looked at him, "Derek, everything is so fucked up."

"I know, but we can make it right again. We're Addison-and-Derek."  
"You said we weren't Addison-and-Derek anymore this night."  
"I know I was wrong. I was really wrong. Please Addie, forgive me, because you are the love of my life. Meredith was just … she was the Anti-Addison. She is nothing like you. One last chance, I beg you Addie. I would fall down on my knees if you wanted me too."  
Addison looked at him, "No, don't do that."

Derek smiled at her, "I knew you would say that."

"You know me like no one does, not even Mark", Addison looked at him, "Ami and I will stay, but only if you're willing to give me … us … our marriage a real chance, because I love you too much for my own sanitary and are totally in this."

"I'm in this too Addie. We're in this together."  
"Yeah", she smiled weakly at him, "sorry for not telling you, you would be a dad again."

"It's ok. We can have another child if you want one."

"I think I`ll need a bit time to get over this."

Derek kissed her forehead, "Ok, I understand this."

"Thank you Derek."  
"By the way you're brother's here."  
Addison smiled at him, "Archer's here?"  
"Yeah, I only got into your room, because he was hungry and went to eat something."

Addison smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "So, he still doesn't like you."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Don't like is much too less. He hates me and I think he hates me even more than before."

Addison smiled. Derek was happy he made her smile again, "I promise you something like this will never happen again. From now until the day I die I will be by your side."

Before Addison could say anything Archer entered the room. He didn't notice yet that Addison was awake, "Shepherd, didn't I tell you I don't want you in my sister's room." He looked at him furious.

"It's ok Archie", Addison told her brother.

Archer looked at his sister, "You're awake."  
"Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago. It was good that Derek was here."

Archer kissed her temple, "How are you feeling?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, a bit empty, but I think that's normal when …", she noticed she couldn't say it, couldn`t say that she had just lost her baby. Derek noticed the little tears in her eyes and took her hand, "It's ok, you don't have to say it Addie."  
"But it's the truth, nothing more or less."  
"Yes, but you don't have to say it. Just take your time."

"Can you … where's Amelia?"

Amelia entered the room before Derek could say anything, "I'm here mom. You feel a bit better?"

Addison smiled at her daughter. She was really the best thing that ever happened to her besides Derek. She was the perfect mix of her and Derek's features.

"I'm getting better honey", Addison looked at her daughter.

Richard entered the room, "I heard my star surgeon just woke up."  
"Hey Richard", Addison was still a little bit weak, but tried her best to smile at him, because she hated it to be weak and didn't want other people to notice.

"We need to do a few post op examinations."

Addison looked at him, "Ok."

Mark was standing in front of the hospital when Meredith Grey wanted to enter the building.

He saw her and smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hey. Do we know each other?"

"You must be Meredith Grey. My goddaughter told me about you."  
"Ok and you are?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't want to be impolite. I'm Mark Sloan."  
Meredith looked at him. There was no way this could be Addison's affair, because she couldn't have slept with two brilliant and good looking surgeons. Izzie told her what she heard earlier. She told her that he was good looking, but she didn't think that he was looking that good.

Mark noticed her look, "So, I think you heard about me."

"Yeah. Izzie … Dr. Stevens told me about you?"

Mark nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Shouldn't you … I don't know … be somewhere else?"

"No, I couldn't stay in there."

Meredith looked at him stunned. She didn't know what happened.

"You didn't hear it right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Mark sighed, "Addison lost her baby."  
Meredith was stunned, "She was pregnant?"  
"Yes, she was."  
"Was it …"  
"It was his. He didn't know about it until now. I was the only one she`s told. She wanted to tell him this night … back in New York."  
Meredith guessed what he was talking about. "Oh", was everything she managed to say.

"Yeah, he left and she didn't get the chance to tell him. She didn't tell him when she was here, because she said she didn't want him to take her back only because of the baby."

Meredith sighed. She tried to hate Addison, but this was really difficult, because she was a brilliant surgeon and saved so many babies and now she felt really sorry for what happened. She knew it was time to let Derek go, because he had a family. A wife, a daughter and she couldn't stand to be the other woman. Mark looked at her and guessed her thoughts, "Yeah, it's really difficult to hate one of them."

Meredith looked at him stunned. "I was in your position too many times, but she loves him and he loves her and this will never change. They are in love since they saw each other in med school and no one or anything will change this, because they are Addison-and-Derek. They don't split."

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. I just thought …"

"Yeah, I know …"

"I think I should go in, because my shift starts in a few. It was nice to get to know you Dr. Sloan."  
"Call me Mark."  
Meredith smiled, "Meredith."

"You know even if you weren't what he wanted; he always had a good taste in women."

"Thanks. See you around Mark."

"See you around."

Meredith entered the hospital. Meeting Mark was a bit strange, but he was pretty nice. Meredith was still stunned that Mark was looking THAT good. She didn't know what she expected him to be, but he was really sweet … and his smile. She sighed and went into the locker room to change.

Mark also entered the hospital again. He knew Derek still hated him and that was ok. He knew Derek could never really hate Addison, so it was ok with him that he didn't hate her. He was standing in Addison's doorway for a while. He nearly laughed, because three men were caring about her. Derek and Archer were fighting about the best treatment. Richard was talking to Addie and Amelia. He nearly left, when he heard Addison's voice, which was quieter than usually, "Marky."

He smiled at her and entered the room, "Hey Adds, how are you feeling?" He noticed Derek's look and it wasn't really nice, but he didn't care, because he also cared for Addison. She and Ami were like family. The day Amelia was born; he started to be her uncle Mark. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"_It hurts too much", Addison was crying in pain._

"_Addie, you're doing great. Come on babe, our little baby wants to get out of you now."_

"_Derek!"_

_Derek grabbed her hand, "Come on, you can do this Addie. I know you can."_

_Addison nodded. She was in labor two weeks to early. Derek and Mark went with her. Mark stayed outside, because he knew Addison didn't want him to see her in so much pain._

_A few hours later a little perfect baby girl was born. Meanwhile it was 5.34 in the morning. _

"_She's perfect", Addison whispered._

_Derek smiled at his girlfriend, "Yes, she is."_

_They were totally happy._

"_Derek, you can get Mark now."_

_Derek nodded and went outside the room. Mark was still waiting. He was looking up when he saw Derek. He looked at him questionably._

"_So, boy or girl", Mark asked Derek, because Addison and Derek decided that they wanted it to be a surprise._

"_It's a perfect little baby girl."_

_Mark laughed, he and Derek said all the time that they wanted him or her to be a boy, but secretly he hoped that it would be a girl._

_Derek laughed, "You hoped so too, right?"_

_Mark laughed, "A second little Addie … not a bad image."_

"_Yeah, it's a pretty good image. You want to come in?"_

"_Addie's ok with this?"  
"She asked for you."_

"_Ok."_

_Derek and Mark went inside Addison`s room together. Addison smiled at them, her boyfriend and her best friend. She was grateful that she had them. _

"_Hey Adds", Mark kissed her cheek, "heard you had the perfect baby girl."_

_Addison smiled at him, "Hey Mark, you want to hold her?"_

"_Of course", Derek was handing Mark the little baby. He fell in love the moment he saw the little girl. She was smiling at him even if he knew it wasn't possible that early, he would have sworn she was smiling at him, "You decided a name?"_

"_Yeah, her full name will be Amelia-Serena Naomi Savannah Montgomery-Shepherd."_

"_Wow, that's a pretty long name. Let me guess, Naomi and Savannah will become her godmothers."_

_Derek and Addison smiled at each other, "Yeah", Derek told him, "but don't tell them, because they don't know yet. By the way we wanted to ask you to be her godfather."_

_Mark smiled brightly, "You want me to be her godfather."  
"Sure", Addison smiled at him._

"_Of course, but I'm a little disappointed you named her after Nae and Savi, but you didn't name her after me."_

_Addison rolled her eyes and laughed, "Get outside, both of you. My daughter and I need to sleep."_

_Mark kissed her temple, "Sleep well", then he kissed the little girl that was in Derek's arm again on her temple too, "Sleep well little peanut."_

_Derek laid the girl back in Addison's arm. He kissed Amelia on the top of her head, "Sleep well Amelia." Then he kissed Addison, "Sleep well, Gorgeous."_

_They went outside. Mark looked at Derek, "She's pretty cute. You did a good job there."_

_Derek laughed, "Funny. Come on, let's go and eat something, because Addie went into labor before we managed to eat yesterday."_

_Mark smiled. He was happy for his best friend. He never saw him that happy. They made each other happy and even though he knew it would be difficult to get through med school with a baby, they would manage this, because they were Addison-and-Derek._

Meanwhile Miranda Bailey entered Addison's room and noticed the "crowd" that was standing around Addison's bed. She nearly had to laugh, because except Amelia there were only men: Derek Shepherd, Archer Montgomery, Mark Sloan and even the Chief were there.

"You get outside, because she really needs to sleep."

They all sighed and left.

"Night Adds", Mark smiled Addie.

"Night little sis", Archer smiled at her too and Mark and he left the room.

"Sleep well Addison", Richard smiled at her encouraging and left.

"Night mommy", Amelia kissed her mother on the cheek and left the room. Addison had to smile; it was a long time since her daughter had called her mommy the last time.

"Sleep well, Gorgeous", Derek kissed Addison and left with Amelia the room.

Addison was looking at them. She knew Amelia was mad with him, but she hoped that they could sort it out. She just lost her baby, she knew that, but she seemed to get her husband back. Maybe it was finally becoming brighter for them and they could go back to what they were again.

* * *

So, what do you think? Liked it? Didn't like it? Please review and make me happy and when I'm happy I go on writing soon. ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys,

thank you so much for all the reviews to my last chapter.´

Sorry, it took me (again) so much time to update, but I'm really busy at the moment.

Thanks Antoni for beta-reading, you're my personal heroine for beta-reading my stories and don't freak out, because sometimes my English isn't the best.

So, I talked enough and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Derek wanted to talk to his daughter, but she went into another direction without a word.

"Ami", he called her, but Amelia just went on walking, ignoring him. Derek sighed. He hated when she was mad with him, but he let her go for now, because he knew she needed some time to calm down.

Amelia sat on a bench in front of the hospital. A while later a boy sat down next to her. They were silent for a while, before he started talking, "Are you waiting for someone?"

Amelia shrugged, "No, not really. I'm just sitting here. You?"

"My brother works here, I`m staying with him for a while, but he's busy."

Amelia nodded, "Is your brother a doctor?"  
The boy nodded, "You know, you're really gorgeous. Will you tell me your name?"

The first time she really looked at him. He was really cute. He had brown hair and a great body. His smile was warming and he looked a bit familiar, his eyes looked familiar, "Sure. Amelia-Serena Montgomery-Shepherd. And what`s your name?"

"Michael Karev. Wow, you have a pretty long name."  
She knew he looked familiar, he had to be Alex's little brother and he was damn hot, she smiled, "You haven't heard my whole name."

"What?"  
"Yeah, my parents were pretty creative when they named me. My whole name is Amelia-Serena Naomi Savannah Montgomery-Shepherd."  
"Wow, that's really a long name."

"Yeah, but only my mom calls me the whole name … when she's mad. Most people just say Amelia or Ami.", Amelia smiled.

Michael smiled too, "Most people just call me Mike."

Amelia looked at him closely, "No, I don't like that. I will call you Michael."

Michael shrugged, "That's ok with me. Such a gorgeous red head like you could call me whatever she wants."

Amelia smiled, "Funny."  
"You're up to a walk?"

"Sure."

They stood up. They didn't notice that Derek was watching them. He wanted to go over, when a hand reached his back, "You shouldn't do that."

Derek turned around and looked at Mark, "This isn't your decision."

"She's still mad at you and when you go over there now, she will be even madder."

Derek sighed. He hated it, but Mark was right, "Yeah, you're right."

Mark smiled at Derek, "Derek, you know about …"

But Derek didn't let him talk, "Mark, don't. I'm still mad at you, but I noticed it was my fault too. I ignored Addie and Ami. You were more like a father to Ami than I was the last years and you were more a husband to Addie than I was the last years too. I'm sorry I put you in such a situation. You tried to make me notice, but I was so fixed to my job, that I didn't notice. I ignored them both and I feel bad about it. I want to make it up to them. I'm still mad that you slept with my wife, but you're my friend for like forever. Just give me some time to get over this."

Mark nodded, "Ok. Thanks Derek. Just let me say this: I never planned this, but Addie was so sad this night …"

He remembered like it was yesterday.

"_Mark, could you come over?", Addison tried her best not to __sob when she called him, but failed._

"_I'll be there in a few", Mark told her. He was at a bar with some random blonde girls. He just stood up and left. They looked at him wired, but he didn't care. He entered the brownstone a few minutes later. Addison was still sitting at the dining table. The candles were burned down. He had never seen her that sad. She was sad in the past when Derek didn't come, but today it seemed even worse. He sat down next to her, "What happened Addie?"_

"_He didn't come", she said sobbing. Mark pulled her into an embrace._

"_I know this shouldn't affect me this much, but … today …"_

_Mark looked at her closely, "What's different today Addie."_

"_I'm pregnant", she told him quietly._

_Mark smiled at her brightly, "That's great, so Ami will have a little sister or brother. That's good, because she will become too spoilt."_

_Addison laughed a little bit, "Thanks Mark." She cuddled more closely __to him. Mark had to breath heavily. She would be his dead one day. He hated how much this affected him. It shouldn't affect him that much, because she was his best friend's wife, but he could smell her perfume and the only thing he could think was that he wanted to kiss her so badly._

_Addison looked up to him and came even closer. Mark's breath stopped for a moment._

"_You're surely annoyed I called you again. I'm sorry for this."_

"_It's ok Addie. You're my friend. I wasn't really doing something."_

_Addie looked at him again and then they both leaned in and kissed. The kiss was heating up when Mark pulled away, "Addie, we shouldn't …", but her lips crashed on his again and he didn't manage to say something more. He wanted to show her how desirable she was, because Derek didn't show her the lately and also he didn't manage to resist her. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom._

Derek nodded. He was happy Mark stopped before the worst part of the story, "I know I was a jerk."

Mark laughed, "Oh yeah, you were such a jerk."

Derek looked at him, "Thanks, you're really encouraging."

"Always", Mark smiled at him, "You're up to a coffee?"

Derek nodded, "Sure. Addie needs some rest and Ami … I really don't want to think about this. Do you know this guy by the way?"  
Mark shrugged, "You really asking me that? You're much longer here than I am."

They went together to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile Meredith had a break. She really felt sorry for Addison. She went to her room. She was sleeping. She couldn't do anything but to stare at her. It was time to let Derek go, she knew it, because he loved her and she loved him. She didn't want to be the woman, who was hated by their daughter and maybe even by his family. She wanted to turn around, when she heard Addison's voice, "Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, I was just …"

"It's ok. Sit down. I'm not really tired, but don't tell Derek or someone else, because they are so worried. We should let them think I'm sleeping."  
Meredith nodded and sat down next to Addison.

"So, the first time we're really talking", Addison said with a slight smile.

"Yeah", Meredith told her.

"So, I heard what my daughter told you when you first meet. She would never apologize for this. I just wanted to let you know that I don't encourage that."

Meredith looked at her. Addison was really nice, much too nice. She should hat her for sleeping with her husband. Addison guessed her thoughts, "You think I should hate you? I don't, because it wasn't your fault. You didn't know anything. I'm sorry you are torn into this."

"It's ok. Actually what your daughter said … it was really … funny … "

Meredith and Addison looked at each other before they had to laugh pretty much.

Then Meredith looked serious at Addison, "I'm sorry. I wasn't really nice when you came here and … I had no right …"

"Meredith you don't have to say this."  
"But I want to say it. I don't know exactly what happened in New York, but you should work this out and I don't want to be the dirty mistress. I'm really sorry for sleeping with your husband."

"You didn't know he was married and … it's ok. We should get over this."

"Thanks."

"It's for our both sanitary."

Meredith smiled, "I'm … sorry … for your loss."  
Addison looked down, "I will get over this."

Meredith nodded, "I should go on working. Dr. Bailey wouldn't be very pleased when she knew this."

Addison smiled, "Promise, I won't tell her."

Meredith smiled back, "Thanks. So see you around."

"See you around."

Meredith left the room and Addison smiled. Meredith wasn't one of the bad. She really started to like her. Maybe they could be friends in the future. Addison sighed; she hoped that she could get out of this bed soon, because she didn't like to lie in the bed the whole day.

Amelia and Michael were back at the hospital.

"So, I guess I see you in school tomorrow?", Michael looked hopefully at her.

Amelia smiled at him, "Sure. It was nice to talk to you. See you tomorrow."

They heard Alex call for Michael, "I should go. He will be angry if I'm not there in a few."

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, sure. Bye."

They hugged and Amelia kissed him on the cheek and went inside the hospital. Michael stood there paralyzed. Did this gorgeous girl just kiss his cheek? In this moment Alex saw him, "Finally. I searched you for half an hour."  
"Sorry", was all Michael managed to say.

Alex looked at him, "Is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You look like you have seen a ghost or something like this."

Michael finally crashed back to reality, "Don't talk such a shit. Let's go."

* * *

Please leave a review. :D


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys,

I know it's been a very long time ... I'm sorry, I've so busy lately. I also will update my other stories.

Thanks to my wonderful beta Antonia for whom my grammar is sometimes a challenge ;)

Hope you'll like the new chapter and forgive for needing so much time to update.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Derek softly knocked at Addison's door.

"Come in", he heard her voice.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He sat down next to her.

"Good, but I would be better if I finally could go home."

Derek sighed, he knew Addison hated just to lie in the hospital bed and do nothing, "I think that will take a while."  
"How long is a while?"

"A week."  
"Oh come on Derek, I have a surgeon at my home and I can perfectly take care of myself."  
"I know that, but there are a lot of people who are really worried about you."

Addison sighed, "I hate lying in a bed all day doing nothing."  
"I know that", he smiled at her softly. She made a bit space for him and he lied down next to her and engulfed her in an embrace.

"How's our daughter doing?"

Derek sighed, "I think she is still mad with me."  
"Yeah, I know that. Where is she?"  
"She … she was outside with some guy."  
Addison smiled, "Was he good looking?"  
"Yeah I thought he … what? Our daughter is there with some guy and that's the only question you ask?"

"Derek", Addison smiled at him softly, "She's 16. You should have expected this."  
"Yeah, I know, but she's still my little girl."

"I know that and she will always be that, but she's a teenager and does what every teenager does."

Derek hugged his wife closely, "Yeah, but it seems like in the past, when she was so little."

Addison smiled, "You're getting old."

"Same with you then."  
"We grow old together, so it's not that bad."

Derek smiled at her, "Yeah, we grow old together."

In that moment Amelia came inside the room. She smiled at her mom, "Hey mom, are you feeling better?"

"A bit", Addison gave her daughter a kiss on her temple, "you two should go home, because you", she pointed at Amelia, "have to go to school tomorrow and you", she pointed at Derek, "have to go to work tomorrow. I'll be fine here."  
"You sure", Derek looked at his wife.

"I'm sure. You can bring me some medical journals and this book I wanted to read tomorrow then it won't be that boring."

"Ok", he kissed her, "sleep well."  
"You too."

"Night mom."  
"Night sweetheart", Addison hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear, "be nice to your dad."

Amelia rolled her eyes and she and Derek left the room. Derek was driving home with Amelia sitting next to him. They didn't talk on their way home.

"Amelia, you can't be mad with me for the rest of your life", Derek finally said when they entered their home.

Amelia shrugged, "It's worth a try."

Derek sighed, she was stubborn as Addison so he let her go to her room. He hoped she would come around soon.

The next morning Amelia had to go to school again. Derek sighed, she still hasn't really talked to him. It was a really quiet breakfast. After that Derek drove to the hospital and Amelia to school. Amelia picked up Hannah on her way there.

"Hey Ami", Hannah smiled at her when she entered the car.

"Hey Hannah."  
"How are you doing?"  
Amelia shrugged, "Dunno … but mom's getting better, so I think it's ok, but dad's an ass."  
Hannah smiled at her friend, "Oh come on, give him a chance. He's your dad after all."  
"I know … it's just … he was never there and now … he says he's sorry and … he should have said this so many times before."  
"You're right."  
"You know, I just … I can't really believe him right now, because he left me and mom so much alone in the past."  
"Then tell him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, you should talk to him, he's your dad Ami … "

"Ok, you're might right."  
"You know I'm right, you just don't want to say that I'm right."  
Amelia laughed, "Yeah, you're totally right there."

They arrived at their school at this moment and left the car.

"Oh by the way, there's something I have to tell …"

"Amelia", they heard a voice from behind. Amelia and Hannah turned around and saw Michael coming up to them.

"Who's that?", Hannah whispered to Amelia.

"Tell you later", Amelia answered quickly and smiled at Michael, "Hey Michael."

"Hey, how are you doing?"  
"Good … oh Michael, that's Hannah. Hannah, that's Michael", they shook hands.

"So, do you already have your timetable?"  
"Yeah, I have mathematics in the first two lessons."

"Oh, we have English."

"Oh … what do you have afterwards?"

"Music."  
"Me too. So see you in Music?"

"See you then."  
"I better go, because I don't think it's the best thing to be late on the first day."

"Ok, see you later."  
"See you", Michael smiled at them – especially at Amelia – and went in the other direction.

Hannah looked at Amelia, "So, you want to tell me what's about you and the cute boy?"  
"Hannah, there's not really much to tell … we met yesterday at the hospital, he stays with his brother, who works there."

"And he likes you …", Hannah's smile grow even wider.

"No, I don't think so … we're kind of friends …"  
"And you like him too", Hannah teased now.

"Oh come on, don't talk such a shit … let's go", Amelia said laughing. Michael had turned around before leaving completely and saw Amelia and Hannah laughing. He smiled. He knew he liked Amelia really much and was falling for her … hard.

Meanwhile at SGH. Derek has brought Addison some books and the medical magazines she asked him for, but still it was really boring. Addison sighed. She hated to lie in this bed doing nothing … maybe she could sit at the gallery and watch someone operate. Quietly she stood up, got in some scrubs and went to the gallery. Half an hour later Addison was watching Dr. Burke's heart operation. She didn't noticed any other thing. She was alone at the gallery. Derek went by the gallery and saw a flash of red. He was confused, because normally that couldn't be Ami because she was suppose to be in school and Addie in bed, but he knew his two women, so he went back and saw Addison sitting at the gallery and watch the operation. She wore her glasses, which she normally doesn't because she didn't like herself with glasses. Derek on the other hand thought that it was really cute. He sat down next to her, "Shouldn't you be in bed Dr. Shepherd?"

Addison nearly jumped out of her skin, when she heard Derek's voice, "You scared me!"

"Sorry … but you should be in bed Addie."  
"Derek, this is soooo boring." She whined.  
Derek smiled at her, "Come here", he cuddled her close, "we will sit here for a while, but after that you will go to bed again. Ok?"  
Addison looked at him, "Yes daddy …"

"Funny."  
"I'm a funny girl."

"Addison …"  
"Derek"

"I'll kiss you now."  
She smiled at him, "Ok."

Derek softly leaned in and kissed her passionately. Addison was really surprised for the first time in what felt like ages he kissed her again like this, like he loved her more than he could tell. Addison kissed him back and their lips melt into the kiss. Derek embraced his wife a bit tighter. He wanted to show her, how much she still mend to him and that he really want to make it work. He knew their marriage was still rocky, but he wanted to try his best that it became what it once were, that he and Addie became what they once were. He wasn't completely over the Mark-story, but he forgave her and that was all that counted for him. They just sit at the gallery and kissed for a long time. Nothing more or less.

* * *

So what do you think?  
Liked it? Didn't like it?


End file.
